SMILE FOR ME
by phantomparanioa
Summary: full summery inside-contins rape emo ginga yaoi main paring kyoyaXginga
1. Chapter 1 a fight

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE chapter 1: the fight

kyoya's P.O.V

the green haired male had been looking around the one roomed apartment for 3 hours 3 FREAKIN HOURS how in hell could a 17 year old hide in a apartment my thoughts were cut short when i tripped over a leg sticking out from under the couch. i hit my face off the table grabbing my chin in pain i had glared angerly at the couch only to see some how ginga had manged to get under it and was clearly sound asleep if it werent for the fact hed looked so incceont asleep oh what the hell i gave a sharp kick to gingas back just for him to shout at me ''what the hell kyoya'' he whined and pulled himself out from the couch ''well learn to sleep in bed'' i growled at him ''but you're heavey and how you ended up ontop ill never understand'' he snapped back once again i sat down and explained to him that i was the king of beasts and there was no way he would ever be able to beat me ''but iv beaten you alot of times'' he pointed out ''shut up and go back to bed in the bed this time'' i growled at him again ''but i don't want to'' ginga protested like a child ''then why in hell did we get a bed!'' i yelled at the kid ''for your self i told you i dont need one'' he repetaed ''no normal humen being sleeps in the refrigarator!'' it was the same thing every mourning for the last 5 months since they had gotten together kyoya would wake up in the morning and have to look for ginga who would be asleep in the most akward of places so far the most disturbing and favorite was in the washroom how the red head could fit or even get into those places everytime kyoya asked ginga why he sleeps in these places hed always replie in the same annying happy tone ''its comfey'' but this was the first time he snapped at ginga like this ginga had stood up and yelled back ''says the guy who walks about thinking hes the top cat forgetting hes only 3rd best in the world!'' befor storming out the door to cool off i sat on the couch hed be back befor noon full of those hamburgers he liked so much smileing and laughing and have forgotten what we were fighting about in the first place...or so he thought

''TIME SKIP 1 week later''

it had been a week since ginga had stormed off now he was worried he wouldnt have left on his cross country tour all his stuff was still here i got up and headed for the door usaul i was'nt fazed by this stuff but in this case i had a bad feeling and had to find ginga rushing out the door i started in all the usaual areas bey park restrants and the top of the water tower all i found was gingas headband it had streaks of blood and looked like it had been torn off instead of just removed like a animal had attacked him this ticked him off only i kyoya had the options of touching ginga my rival and mate i climbed down the tower on the way down i caught a glimpse of red in the distance near a ally way. i quickly headed for the spot but when i got there i did find ginga but i saw made me throw up in a near by trash can.. gingas clotheing had been torn up in shreads his body had been covred in what look like knife markings blood and who knows what the only thing that wasnt ripped was his boxers that wear around his ankles his legs slighty spread apart most of the cuts look infected he had clearly been raped i checked his pulse it wasnt good i scooped him up bridle style and rushed him to the nearest hospital who had ever done this to him was ganna pay! ginga had groaned in pain opend his eyes and passed out again whimpering...

ginga's P.O.V

everything was cold i could'nt stop shivering i felt someones hands on me i didnt want them touching me every part of my body ached i couldnt wake up i could barely breath i felt someone moveing me...i opend my eyes and saw a glimpse of green befor passing out again...why would they do this to me what have i done to diserve this...were was kyoya...why did he let this happen

somewere dark:

a flashing blacklight was reacting it had found its new host but it had to wait till he brought him to it then it would walk the earth again after 10000 years hopefully befor he did his host would become stronger...

ok so i did'nt put the rape scean in but expect it to reval it self in future chapters please comment/review and if want something to show up in the futureleave it in ur comment also sorry for so little deatails on the new thing lol


	2. Chapter 2 recovery a call and a attack

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE FOR ME chapter 2: recovery a call and a attack

kyoya's P.O.V

it had been 2 days since i found ginga in the ally way after takeing him to the hospital gingas doctor had told me it wasnt good his mind had been put under a lot of stress his right ankle and snaped and almost all his scratches were infected and he had all the signs of rape the minute i found out who had done this to ginga...i would tear out there lungs or worse i would tear them to shreads with my own two hands i felt something move next to me in bed that snapped me out of my thoughts i pat his head ''don't push yourself ginga'' i told him ''...'' is all i got in replaie since i got him home his usaul golden eyes had been dull and black and he had'nt spoken two words but made severl noises including and up to a squeck i looked down at ginga and petted his red hair he looked so much like a angel when he slept i toke out his headband and layed it next to him then went to the washroom.

ginga's P.O.V

i was still cold a little sore but better i did'nt want to be around anyone expect kyoya but he must still be mad at me then i felt someones hand strokeing my hair it felt good then i heard footsteps heading to the washroom and a bath start running i opened my eyes a bit...''bathtime ginga get up'' kyoya said offering me his hand...

kyoya's P.O.V

it toke me only 10 minutes to get ginga in the tub he did'nt put up much of a fight as i removed his bandges and clotheing but he did whimper alot ''it's ganna be alright im not going to hurt you or let anyone else for that matter'' ''kyoya...'' when he spoke it surprised me i had removed his breathing strip from his nose so his voice was cracking and had a whineyer tone to it then normal ''yes ginga'' ''will you bathe with me'' he asked ''are you shur?'' i asked in disbelife and started to undress ''yes i dont wanna be alone'' he responede so i carefully climbed in behind him and helped him wash up our first bath together i was hopeing it would have been under better cricmstancces but i gesse it was better then nothing my thoughts were cut off as ginga had leaped back onto my lap in surprise and a yelp and started muttering something about a black thing attacking him all i saw was a ripple of water were he was pointing at but knowing ginga he wasnt lieing ''its going to be ok nothings going to get you'' i reashured him again ''for thre love of god ginga your heavey'' i thought to myself as i washed gingas back carful around his stiches and cuts after this i had to make a call...

doji's P.O.V

everything was going according to his plans ginga was out of the way and comeing along nicely in his deppression and aparently it was getting inpationt as it had attacked the child well it was around kyoya it just had to wait a little longer then it would have what it wanted after all with ginga out of the way and joining him at the same time the world would be his in no time...

some were in anouther town:

the phone rang a hand pulled it under the covers and answerd ''hello...'' a groggy voice asked ''i need your help'' kyoyas voice rang from the other end the person nogged the bump next to him ''get up this sounds inportant'' the other boy stretched they were both completly naked it was 2 am were they were ''so whats the job...''

kyoya's P.O.V

he had just called in some help were ever they were it must have been late because they sounded tired and one fell off there bed he had a pretty good gesse on who it was too...he was dressing him self ginga was still in the tub with out his red hair sticking straight up he look so younge and innceont he knleed down toke ginga by his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips ginga didnt protest he almost looked happy about it...there first kiss...

_  
>ok chapter 2 the plot thikens also free cookie to the person who gesses the 3 new charcters joining the cast next chapter its hinted only two this one also one of u already knows no gesseing for u cause u helped u get a box of cookies till next time<p>

also if u want to see a picture from chapter 1 follow the link: .com/#/d4c8ogq


	3. Chapter 3: maiden

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE FOR ME chapter 3: a maiden

ginga's P.O.V

i could still felt his hands on me squeezeing my arm and shoveing me against the wall i had manged to break free but my scarf he grabbed it next thing i knew i had my hands above my head with my own scarf and at the same time gaged with it to with my rear up after that...things hurt alot i can't talk about the pains too much i dont want to relive threw that again...ahh!

kyouya's P.O.V

ginga had started tosseing and turning in bed screaming in agony and pain in his sleep i rested my hand on his forehead and shoke him awake with the other next thing i knew he had his arms wrapped around my waist sobbing i rubbed his back and said ''its ok ginga it's all over'' i said as gently as i could next thing i heard was loud nocking on the door and the sound of two boys aruguing i got up and scooped ginga up after what happend in the bath a day ago i was'nt ganna leave him alone something was trying to harm him walking to the door with the red head finally falling back to sleep in my arms i opened the door to reveal a tall blond boy with a afro sucking on a sucker and a very femmin boy boy holding a fan ''about time'' tobio said impationtly wich earned him a smack from ryutaros fan ''patinces tobio'' the bluenet said to him calmly walking in with nothing but his fan tobio walked in with what must have been like 14 bags ''a little help would be nice'' he snapped ''you lost the game of chance tobio now you are takeing the penlty'' ryutaro replaid i was about to respond to them when a purple haired kid came crashing threw my door '' were is he is he ok!'' hyoma said loudly ''shut up hes resting and your yellings not helping!'' i yelled at him ''and who invited you along anyway!'' i finished and headed to my room after telling tobio and ryutaro were there staying and kicking hyoma out

somewere dark:  
>? P.O.V<p>

i was paceing i hated this everyone thousand years he dragged a innceont kid here for...i did'nt wanna think about it...it was just too cruel so many innceont boys broken bloody the limbs worest of all is what they became after the ritul...this time i was ganna try to help but i don't wanna anger him...

it's P.O.V

she was trying to interfear again she was'nt ganna stop me ginga you will let me weather you like it or not cause i have help and your little friends won't help you...the blood is going flow...

_  
>ok chapter three is here next chappter will be up next week on tuesday or 2 chapters this weekend please no nagging because it annyos me and makes me lose intrest in writeing this so expect the pic soon<p>

sorry its short too iv been busy homework and other shit also ur qustions have been answerd also if you guys can draw from my fanfic id be happy to display them in links at the end itll also help inspire me for longer chapters with more detail and i may also hold a contest for points if there good enough [for the da people]

also if u want to see a picture from chapter 2 follow the link:

.com/#/d4cag0d


	4. SMILE FOR ME chapter 4: insane dreams

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE FOR ME chapter 4: insane dreams

ginga's p.o.v:

he had to be dreaming yes it was all a dream it had to be no way in the world did kyoya of all people on earth have ears and a tail like a lion cub and was...cute not that kyoya was ugly...wait did i just think that out loud at this point the lion kyoya had looked up at him ''somethings wrong...'' he muttred at me ''n-no everythings fine'' i manged to say ''wrong' he said ''then whats wrong'' i shouted at him annyoyed by the way he was acting i never had wanted kyoya to hit me so much befor in my life ''you'' he said and everything went white.

''end of dream''

i woke up to kyoya the real kyoya ripping my blankets away from around my neck ''YOU IDOUT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF IN YOUR STATE!'' he was yelling and screaming at me in anger i must have gotten tangled in my sheets again or our sheets since kyoya won't let me sleep on the floor anymore...

kyoya's p.o.v:

what a retard he is just begining to recover and now he gets tangled in the sheets i am tempted to threw him on the floor right now because now i have to get new blankets first i have that dream and then i wake up to ginga trying to kill himself...

''flashback to kyoyas dream''

the stone floor was cold beneth on my feet there was a feeling of dread in the air i saw a long black tunnle i started walking i walked down it and after few hours i came to a cross road of nine doors only one was open and it had a lions symbol on it befor entering the door i caught a glimpse of 4 of the other symbols on it one was a fish one was a winged horses and anouther had a crab on it the final was a dragon that had slash marks over it like some one tryed to rip the door in two. the minute kyoya left the room the door with winged horse started rotting slowly. walking down yet anouther hallway i came to a large room with a alter in the center that had severl spikes aranged on it in a odd order around it was trenches shapped into some sort of summoning circle all the edges were red after looking more closly i saw that the reason they were red was because of dry blood and even closer that there were bones in the mix...in one of the bones shaped like a human hand was a half winged necklace ''weres the other half'' i muttred tucking it into my pocket not knowing why. the wing reminded me of ginga i turned to leave the room to get away from the horrid stentch of death in the room out of the corner of my eye i saw a red black and gold bey and heard a voice of a female saying ''keep him safe or gisei will get him kyoya '' after that i woke up to ginga suffacting in our blankets...

''end dream''

i finshed freeing ginga and felt something in my pocket i reached in and pulled out the winged necklace or half of it i gesse it wasn't a dream after all...

maiden's p.o.v:

it seems he's already gotten a small hold over the boy already gisei had tryed to suffacte the boy in his sleep clutching a half winged necklace i started to feel a feeling of panic and dread he probly felt it too i looked at the ground at a small crab i needed to give the necklace to the boy but i can't leave the temple without wrecking the seal farther...but maby he could devliver it for me hopefully he already has been haveing the dreams too...tetsuya wataragani...you have a job to do..for once put aside your pity envy and grudges and help save this world from the evil thats to come...''handing the small crab the necklace and watching it scuddle off somewere far away

gisei p.o.v:

being trapped in a seal was boreing i had almost escaped but once more stopped by my seal ill have to drag the brat here if i wish to control him...but how...

? p.o.v:

his jacket hit the wind hard it was roaring loudly but he wouldn't give in he had to prepare for what was comeing this time he would win aiming his bey at the moution itself and pulling on the rip cord relaseing all he had into his training this time it wouldn't control him

''farther away''

there was loud crash and a large dragon crashing threw the moution like it was made of fine sand dystroying it in one shot befor vanishing leaveing nothing in its wake.

yes tetsuya plays a huge part in saveing the world for once and the maiden has the power to speak with animals also i know what your all thinking YAY NEW CHAPTER AT LAST U LAZY BITCH! yes im lazy but this chapter was delayed do to moveing rooms around trips and exams next chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks promise always on a saturday or friday i promise also this chapter was made to be comidic and promise to reveal more plot next chapter also im looking for a person to write a special chapter starting now in tetsuyas point of view for the whole thing you will be credit as a writer each chapter will be linked to the full story and i ask you to have it always link directly to the chapter i last upload so thx itll be big help because tetsuya needs more attention also sorry it is soooo short again iv been busy

chapter 3 image: .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d4cnebc 


	5. Chapter 5: GONE

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more

near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first

few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains

horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to

get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE FOR ME chapter 5: GONE

Kyoya's P.O.V:

the first thing i noticed when i woke up was it was still dark out the second thing i noticed was the lack of a red headed boy in bed instead he he was stareing out the window blankly ''ginga you should be res...'' i was ganna tell him to rest but the next moment made my heart stop he spewed up blood and fainted almost hitting the window i had grabbed his shirt to prevent him from doing so what in hell was going on with him. looks like i was ganna need some more medical supplies

Ginga's Nightmare: {athours note: this part takes place in a mixed view it also tells you what happend in chapter one}

the red haired boy did'nt hear or see his attacker the man had struck him from behind befor he could yell for help or even struggle his hands were bound behind his back and his blue winged headband was put over his eyes all he could hear was the song of something being unzipped the boy started to sqrim again but the man/beast was ontop of him within seconds his shrill screams ran threw the allyways why wasnt anyone stopping this why didnt anyone hear him didnt anyone care his rear ached it was sore this went on for hours and he was cold blood dripping he felt the ropes being removed just when he thought it was over the man had pulled a dagger on him...or claws he was in too much pain to try and guess something he couldnt see when the man finally finished and toke his head band off ginga couldnt even move a inch last thing he saw befor he blacked out was a shine from glasses then nothing last he rembred was kyoya carrying him home a week later...

AHHHHHH!

Ginga's P.O.V:

i sprang up in bed i had that dream again a dream i didnt want to rember i could'nt help it i started crying i could taste blood what was happening to me i looked around the room i couldnt see kyoya any where ''kyoya!'' i called out ''ah so you have awoken ginga'' ryutaro had spoken up from across the room when did he get in here?  
>''y-ya wheres kyoya'' i asked ''he went shopping with tobio they should be back befor noon if they do not get into anouther fight''<br>he answerd ''for now we should try and get you to relax the way you tossed and turned had kyoya worried meet me in the liveing room in a few minutes when you belive you are ready'' he finished leaveiing the small room

~10 minutes later~

both boys were sitting on the liveing room floor ryutaro had some cards odd smelling fregrences and his usaual fan and other objects sitting around them ryutaro had pored water into a large bowl and placed a small flower in the center ''try to clear your mind ginga'' the fortune teller told the red head ''im trying its just hard...i keep seeing...it'' ginga was clearly scared ''once you have cleared your mind i will try to find what is causeing your nightmares and put a stop to them'' the blue haired boy said calmly ginga closed his eyes and steady his breathing well ryutaro started pouring some of the fregrances into the water ''this never happend befor...''  
>after putting in the last one the water started turning black and swriled and a odd scent was comeing from it like...decay and blood ''this is not good''<br>ryutaro said worrily ''whats not good whats happening?'' ginga asked ryutaro had picked up the bowl and emptyed it the minute the flower decaed and started turning into eyes ''nothing...you need more rest ginga a nice bath when kyoya returns will help your mind relax enough'' he told him he was aware it was all a lie but ginga had enough on his mind and this might push him over the edge

that night as ryutaro slept he had a very vived dream it started in a hall he kept walking till he came to a round room of doors one of them slashed anouther had blood on it and looked like it was rotting it had gingas symbol on it now i knew something wasnt right...anouther door was wide open and was marked with a lion the rest were still closed save for the one marked with a crab it was slowly opening the door with the fish caught his eye a younge lady was waiting there ''who might you be'' ryutaro asked her but she just gestrued him into the doormarked with a fish and said ''find the light...'' when he turned around to ask what she ment she was gone so he traveled down the hall he did'nt want to but something was pulling him there when he reached the center the room was empty all except a light sitting in the center ''thats yours now'' he could hear the girls voice but he could not see her ''take it'' she told him he heastated but reched towards the light it vanshed the minute his fingures touched it and left behind a new bey it had everything but the bit beast it was blue and silver with a odd writeing on it and had fan like extenstions comeing from its sides it was like it was made for him and...he pulled Thermal Pisces from his pocket and removed its bit beast and placed it in the center it fit prefectly with no trouble he barely even had to screw it in place like it was magntized to it '' Unmei Pisces is now yours'' was the last thing he heard befor he snapped back to reality at first he thought it was a dream but when he saw the new bey in his hand he thought about it...and pushed tobio out of the bed then he heard the window shattering in gingas room and the sound of two beys clashing ''put him down!'' kyoyas voice was heard calling out befor anouther crash was heard and a thud when ryutaro reached the room with tobio following close behind all they saw was glass some shreds of clothing and what looked like twister had gone threw the room and kyoya laying on the ground his right hand twisted in a awkaward postion and no ginga kyoya manged to pull himself up ''they got him...'' he was holding his wrist ''who got him?'' tobio asked ''doji...''

~somewhere in the sky~

everything had gone smoothly he had counted on kyoya being in the room and manged to put him out of commssion befor grabbing ginga the red haired boy was tied up gagged and blind folded and thrown into the hilicopter messly enough it nocked him out as long as he was alive gisei would be happy even if he was little beaten and broken but they had to hurry there was storm comeing the tall man sat down crossed his legs and toke a sip from a whine glass and grinned evily at the unconcess red head on the floor of the hilicopter but befor he could relax something has struck the side of the copter makeing a large hole in it makeing dojis grin disapper ''can't you fly this junk pile straight!'' he yelled at the pilot ''sir theres a...'' befor he finshed he was hit threw the wind sheild by a boulder causeing the hilicopter to tip and ginga to fall out the red haired boy was now plummiting to the ground from over 8000 ft in the air

im back baby whoo! yup each chapter now is haveing more and more revealed also sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger or in this case a sky one but it keeps you guys reading also has my spelling inproved i think so... also still looking for someone to write tetsuyas small storys for in between breaks ill pay them in pictures of there oc if they want [as long as i can actuly make them that is] so stay tuned for the next chapter:

story update news for thoses who dont read my journals on da:

yes no school im finished and to clebrate so im going to start writeing a chapter of my storys every week or 3 days [depending on my mode]

first: smile for me {every week i promise since i have ALOT more time and ill even add double picture on those extra lazy days ^.^ even a mini series with tetsuya that i wish for a fan to write if possible?]

second: black+cross [every 3 days] { a da only serires if you guys on wish to red it follow the link to the first chapter below}

third; if she ever finishes her chapter share ill update a venomus kind of love

the reason i shall not be updateing faith in darkness is im not really onto digimon but maby near the end of summer i will update it also sometime in the future my friend reds makeing a comic for black+cross so add her to watchif you will enjoy that

also once a month i will add a new volume of demonolgy {info taken straight from my journal entery}

black+cross: gallery/#/d50rpgu

theres 3 chapters a demonolgy book and kamios bio for the rest look in the gallery 


	6. Chapter 6: His mind

WARNING: this fanfic cantains yaoi implaid rape a emo ginga maby a ooc kyoya a more evil doji anouther forbidden bey [more

near the end thow] blood gore and possion [wich u guys should expect from me] charecter death and some comdy in the first

few chaptersmpreg in the sequal to come and a huge dose of tetsuya read at your own risk and please comment also contains

horrible spelling since im too lazy to use spell check

SUMMERY: takes place 3 years after season 1- after a fight over nothing with kyouya ginga leaves to catch his breath only to

get attacked left broken and for dead but all is going to according to dojis plans as he is planning on useing ginga to resarect a new forbidden bey with a dark secert...

SMILE FOR ME chapter 6: His mind

~in the sky~ he was decending quickly 7000 ft the ground had forest and sharp rocks all around 4000 ft to go he opened his eyes he couldnt breath all the pressure from being higher up and the lack of oxagan even if he was'nt tied up his chances to survive were slim to none was getting to him 2000 ft he passed out again the last thoughts he had were of the monster doji 1000 ft ryuga helping him beybladeing 200 ft finally seeing his father again and kyoya...''THUD'' everything was black for a 4th time

Tetsuya's P.O.V:

in this world there are two kinds of people those who belive they have friends and those who are loners the only reason this loner was even bothering with a so called maidens request was because aperntly if this gisei was ganna end the world the minute all this was over he was...at this point in his thoughts something had fallen ontop of him from the sky at first i thought it was a cloud but since when do clouds fall from the sky crab...when i got a good look at the object or now that i know person i was shocked but that quickly went away aperntly ginga had somehow fallen from the sky his bey sitting in its caseing ripe for the stealing well he was unconcess but after a quick scan i could see he was injured from the fall and some old cuts what ever happend had him really put threw the grinder and he was bound and gaged if he did'nt get medical attention soon he might die what to do crab what to do...

Kyoya's P.O.V:

He was pissed no scratch that he was enraged he thought Doji was gone after what ryuga did to him or so he heard but after finding out it was doji who had harmed ginga all hell broke loose bad enough he raped ginga turning a normaly happy go lucky but annying rival/love intrest into a whimpering child and leaveing him for dead but now doji had ginga in his grasp again who knows what he was doing to him i punched anouther hole in the wall i tryed to stop them and wound up breaking my wrist in the process and loseing ginga ryutaro manged to get me to the hospital and tobio was working on tracking doji hopefully we found him soon because i had a bad feeling about this and i hate to admit this but i need ginga as much as he needed me i punched anouther hole in the wall with my bad hand and screamed in pain ahhh!

~at the temple~

this wasnt good he was getting more and more restless he already had his partner kidnap ginga if it were not for the dragon childs training going on near by he would have harmed his mind farther but now he was with tetsuaya and dojis people were closeing in on them it was only a matter of time befor gisei got what he wanted once more like last time...my poor brother...i need to speed things up...  
>but gisei was slowing things down...<p>

~Tobio's dream~

the dream was vived ryutaro had told me something like this had happend to him i did'nt belive him at first but now i was here for my self i followed the hall until i came to a round room of doors marked with symbols or shapes a few were open one was opening a bit fast but the door with Pegasis looked like someone tryed stabbing it over and over and over it was rotting and had blood flowing from it what ever was wrong with Pegasis must be effecting ginga too i turned away from the door and ran into a women with golden eyes ''this way'' she said pointing to a door with my Capricorne on it i looked and walked over the door swung open befor i even touched it ''your only mission is to find the light'' i heard her but like ryutaro said she was no were to be seen ''i only have to find a light? easy'' but after those words things got alot harder some of the statues had been holding mirrors and some odd thing in the center was shineing enough light off them to create a laser grid this was spouss to be a challenge for me it couldnt be easyer then tieing ones shoes i launched Capricorne against the first mirror shattering it and causeing a rebound effect dystroying the next 6 too i picked up Capricorne and walked up to the light and touched it like ryutaro said he did and what was left was a silver and purple bey with several spikes around the edges i removed Capricorne's bit beast from my old bey and put the pieces carefully away then put the old bit beast into the new bey and like ryutaro said its like it screwed it's self in place ''Utsu Capricorne is now your's'' after her voice was heard i woke up and saw like ryutaro said it was'nt a dream ''mission complete''

~in the forest~

tetsuya had decided to drag ginga along by his hair better then untieing him and haveing him jump to conclusions he wasnt in the mood for any of gingas friendship is great stuff aperntly after a hour of dragging him ginga had regained concessness because he was groaning in pain and squriming in his grasp ''if you don't stop moveing crab youll make things worse''  
>all he got in return was a muffled repley since testsuya did'nt even remove the gag and all ginga wanted was to go home have a warm bath and maby have a bey battle with kyoya and others but no his whole day no months have been hell first attcked in a allyway then his own bathroom nightmares dreams and the kidnapped by doji falling almost dieing and now this he felt tetsuya finally let go of his hair he looked up and the were litrualy surronded by dark nebulas soldiers ''now ginga running away did'nt do you any good'' doji annouced walking up to the two boys ''and tetsuya helping your enemy?''<br>''who says im helping him crab?'' at this point tetsuya had taken off leaveing ginga in the clutches of the man who possibley wanted him dead doji bent down and gently lifted gingas chin ''you finally woke up now this will be a lot easyer to finish'' the man had his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pendulam he must have seen ginga give a sigh of relife because he said ''you thought i was ganna harm you ginga thats not my place at this point but...'' he brought the peldulm close to gingas face ''its his...''well saying this doji had untied ginga in the refelction of the pendulam two eyes apperd as much as ginga wanted to scream he couldnt he could no longer move he felt like somethig was clawing up his insides he could no longer breath his entire world was spinning then for the 5th time his world went black...

Doji's P.O.V:

things had gone as planed even with a little deatour we had to do to pick up what might of been a broken package but with luck it was intact and now part of gisei's soul resided in gingas body it wasn't much but enough to keep the brat from running off ''now ginga let us return'' i held out my hand to the boy and he accepted his eyes dull haveing losts there pupiles and most coloring his mind now mine to do as i pleased until gisei was ready for him i brought him back to the hilicopter we had much to do i placed the pedlume around his neck and in a few short minuteswe had left

_  
>sigh when will tetsuya learn...<p>

poor ginga hard to imagin things are ganna get worse from here hu well for ginga so comment/review tell me your thoughts etc {the process of gisei possessing ginga wound up cutting up his face a bit}  
> <p>


End file.
